Sectioned?
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: This is different to my usual writing. Diary entries of Ruth's time in the psychiatric ward. please R&R. sorry if summary is crap :) RAted K due to the matter of the story and my upset young readers.
1. Day 1

**This is a little different to what I normally write so please no haters. I had this idea sitting on the sofa watching Casualty. Set when Ruth was sectioned.**

* * *

**(Diary Entries in Ruth's POV)**

**Day one in this strange place. **I don't have much recollection to what happened yesterday but I know one thing Nick Jordan is definitely not in my good books.

It all happened when a patient I was treating told me she was having people talking to her and whispering in her ear. I knew what was wrong so I took her to the On-call Room with a surgeons drill. I knew she had bleeding under the brain but no. No-one would listen.

Zoe came to talk to me and asked to help. No way was i letting her in. She was evil the voices in my head kept saying it too. "It's a delicate enough procedure without you interfering." I shouted at her, and then I spoke to myself. "Oh now she wants in." Jay then spoke to me "No. Wait. Ruth, please come on." He spoke in that soft tone that always makes me blush. "No, just leave me alone. Only I can do this." I replied. "Do what Dr Winters?" She asked me. "Don't talk to me like that! I am a surgeon, and a surgeon demands the ultimate respect. Demands it, because he or she must remain in control, always. No matter what."

Next thing I remember was assembling the surgeons drill; they never come made up, talk about trying to waste your time. Then the voice spoke to me again. "Yeah, I know she can't. You could never perform such a delicate procedure so why don't you just go away and do what your best at?" I shouted at Zoe on the other side of the door. "What are you performing Doctor Winters?" she asked me and that's when I replied "A rectro mastole craniectomy." I announced. Then I heard to loud whispers and Zoe shouting, "You have to stop what you're doing right now Doctor Winters." My head took over me. "Why, none of you have neuro experience like me?" I questioned them. Then for a few minutes I just stood there shouting hatred at Zoe.

Next thing she replied "would you wait for Mr Jordan?" the name that leaves a bad taste in my mouth even when I write it now. I thought in my head for a few minutes. 'Mr Jordan' my head took over me yet again. I needed him and he still hadn't come. Next thing I knew Nick was banging on the door telling me to stop being silly and let him in. "I can do this." I told him. "And I have no doubt that that you can." He replied. "Really?" I asked and that when he got a bit rude. "Stop fishing for compliments and *knocks* open the door!" he spoke in a rather angry and annoyed tone. I kept looking at the patient and the door; I didn't know which one to choose. "Are you on your own?" I asked him. "yes." He replied, but I still wasn't sure. "How do I know I can trust you?" I replied and he spoke; "Oh you want to talk to me about trust, now you're a doctor, focus."

I twisted the lock to the door and opened it to see four police officers. They chased me to one corner, "You liar! I hate you!" I shouted and replied over and over again till I got to the stairs Jay followed. "Jay! Jay! Please, Please. Show them the letter. Show them the letter!" I stopped on the stairs so they could take the letter "Read it Jay please read it. They took me down to the ED and dragged me along the corridor the whole of my team and friends where there watching; Tess, Mads, Big Mac, Noel. Then I heard Jay say those words; "hang on a section?" I just replied. "The whole worlds gone mad!" the doors closed and he was gone.

The next thing I remember was being taken up to this ward and shut in a room where I kicked off and Charlie. Other than waking up in this room. I have no clue of the gap blank in between. DID THEY DRUG ME? Was all I could think of?

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing. I need some characters that are in the hospital too so help please! here is an example of one of them already;**

**Name: Robert Johnson**

**Age: 35**

**What they're in for: Severe Bipolar Disorder**

**Visitors (if any): none, they all ignored him when he was sectioned**

**Children: 0**

**Love interest: Ruth Winters**

**How long they're in for: 6 years**

**Anything else: likes to play the piano**


	2. Day 2

**Well thank you to Sarah4Steve, waterlooroadfan2012, my mum and my brother who all gave me a syoc for characters much appreciated. Please keep suggesting characters though as I will be needing them. Also I thought I should do a syoc for Ruth so here it is. Anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Name: Ruth Winters**

**Age: 25**

**What they're in for: undiagnosed Bipolar Disorder**

**Visitors (if any): Jay and Tess**

**Kids: none, she aborted her first**

**Love interests: Jay and Robert Johnson (you'll meet him in a minute)**

**How long they're in for: ended up being for 2 months**

**Anything Else: hates marmite, Nick Jordan and Charlie Fairhead**

* * *

**Day 2 in this strange place- **yesterday didn't go as well as thought it all started when I woke up from a nightmare of what happened to me the day before. The bed was sweaty and clammy. I turned to my left to see Charlie sitting, he calmed me sown and that is when Andrew Brookfield, my consultant Physiatrist he explained to me everything, the break down and what would be going on. "Leave, can you leave please."

Later, I went to the office to call the ED. "Tess, Tess, please you need to help me, speak to Mr Jordan. They have me in here and they locked me in and they won't let me out." I spoke to her starting to cry we spoke for a bit then Tess spoke "Ruth, sweetheart, I know this is hard but they are doing this for you safety. You have to be brave. Stay strong Ruth. We are all here for you." Tess's voice, it kept breaking up, she was trying not to cry.

I was walked with Charlie to the main Reception to collect forms to fill in for a tribunal, as I was waiting Charlie rushed by with another patient apparently her name was Leanne Williams and she had OD'd on her meds. When I got what I needed I started drawing up notes on a face I thought I recognised the name; Mary.

Today I planned to move around and try to make friends with some of the freaks in here.

I headed to the living room and got cosy watching Loose Women and then Jeremy Kyle Show with a girl called Eliza-Rose Parkins. "So what are you in for?" she asked me rather nervous to interact. "Hi, I'm Ruth Winters and I actually have no clue, I was working one minute and the next I'm dragged up her kicking and screaming." I told her and she told me that she was in here for committing suicide 4 times. The bell rang for lunch and I headed in the direction of the canteen with the help of a nurse there. "Well, you can have fish..." she spoke to me, "No..." I replied. "Or Salad" she interrupted "or if you really don't fancy it just skip to dessert" she had finally shut up.

I sat down next to a gent on an empty table. We spoke for a while and told me his name was Robert Johnson. He also told me quite a few things too. He told me that he had Severe Bipolar Disorder; he likes to play the piano. That he is 35 years old and he is in for 6 but now it is 4 years. He was wearing a suit when I met him and had thick curly hair and had a mid length beard and moustache

After we ate we both went outside and he offered me a fag, to show manners I politely accepted and then he called the nurse, lucky for me Charlie over to light them. When he lit mine, he stood staring at me and I puffed out the smoke right in his face with a big grin on my face. He soon walked off.

An hour later I had a whole tour of the place and was told to be careful of nightmare terror Gary Smith as he may start shouting and screaming in the night. There was;

Leanne Williams, she is 29. Robert told me she is in for severe depression after a still born. Then Eliza Rose, I found out that she is only 16 and it was her own mother that got her sectioned after so many suicide attempts. The room next to me I found sheltered a elderly man by the name of Albert Smithson who was 72. I found out that he has severe schizophrenia and he talks all the time about trains. The final person I met today was a strapping young lad by the name of Dougie Jones he was 28 and in for attempted suicide and depression after his wife died.

Now, while I'm writing this I'm trying to block out the sound of Gary the night time screamer, I lifted up the bed and placed it against the door. Charlie kept on knocking and asking to let him in. Inside I know that he knows I was scared but I can't even open the door as the sounds just freak me out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the next chapter; I hope you enjoyed please review as always.**

**Katie xx**


End file.
